


Something

by valkysrie



Series: Depression Collection [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: I should have said something, something, somethingBut I couldn't find something to saySo I just said nothing, nothing, nothingSat and watched you drive awaybased on the song Something by Julien Baker





	Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamespotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamespotters/gifts).



> listen to https://open.spotify.com/track/1aoBqoZBJ2xuBoWnqV1XVt?si=tr38Pgb6QXS6L1EeYaEonQ while reading for maximum pain

          "Bellamy." Her voice was drowned out by the rain but somehow he could still hear her. They were in an empty parking lot. He wondered why she asked him to meet her here but the minute he saw her swollen eyes and regret filled expression, he knew. This was it.

          "This isn't working. We both know this-" 

          She continued to talk, waving her arms around as she spoke softly, her voice becoming quieter by the second as he just looked at her. What could he say? 

_~~We can work this out. I love you.~~_

__ She looked so beautiful. Her hair was wrapped neatly in a braid, the same way it was when they first met and suddenly everything became so cold. She was standing there, staring at the ground as she spoke words of heartbreak. Words that she couldn't take back, words he wouldn't be able to un-hear. He should say something, _anything_.

_~~You're it for me, Clarke. It's only you.~~_

          "-I just. We're in different places right now, Bell. I might be moving and-" He wished it didn't hurt this much. He wished she would stop talking and just take a breath, take a single moment to remember every little thing that they loved about each other. He wished she'd tell him she loved him and they were going to be okay. 

          She didn't. She continued to go on about why this couldn't possibly work, about how they're two different people. It shattered his heart. 

          Everything hurt. _Say something!_

_~~Clarke, just~~ stop ~~for a second and think about this.~~_

          "Goodbye, Bell." She kissed his cheek, her tears getting lost in the rain.

          _~~Don't go.~~_

 ~~~~He stood there, watching her car drive from the parking lot and wondered how everything got so messed up. Didn't he mean anything to her? Why wasn't he enough to make her stay?

          He should've said something.


End file.
